With you
by coolchic79260
Summary: She wanted to be with him even if it was just for one night will she get her wish? Barrett/OC One Shot


_Me: Hey guys I had this one shot in my head for a couple of reasons one is that one of my Nexus Musi bothered me until I wrote it_

_Barrett Muse: Damn right I did_

_Me: Pervert_

_Barrett Muse: Proud of it ;D_

_Me: Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and this has nothing to do with "Two Sides Of Love" I just decided to use my Ally OC for this_

"I don't know what you see in him Ally." Said Brie as her Nicki and Ally were back stage at Raw

"I don't know either and he may be a jerk but you got to admit his accent is sexy." Said Ally looking at Nexus leader Wade Barrett "And so is everything about him."

"Ally don't forget he's the leader of Nexus." Said Nicki

"I don't care even if it's for one night I would love to be his." Said Ally as she continued to look at Wade Imagined him kissing her everywhere touching her everywhere

"Um dude is it just me or is Edge's sister looking at us." Said David

"I think she's looking over here at us." Said Wade "Or to be more precise me."

"What do you mean?" Asked Justin

"Well every time we're around her she looks at us but when I leave she stops looking at the group period." Said Wade

"Do you mean she likes you?" Asked Darren

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Said Wade

"But how are you going to get her?" Asked Skip

"You'll see." Said Wade "I'll get her when her brother is not around."

"That'll be easy she's hangs out by herself most of the time." Said Michael

"That I'm glad she does." Said Wade looking at Ally and she looked back at him and blushed

"I'm going to take a shower then leave." Ally told her brother as she went in her locker room

"Want me to take you back to the hotel?" Adam asked before she shut the door

"No I'm good." Said Ally as she shut the door and jumped and saw that someone was in there

"Did I scare you?" Asked Wade

"A little." Said Ally "Why are you in here?"

"I think you know why." Said Wade getting closer to her

"No I don't think so." Said Ally Pretending to be innocent

"I saw you looking at me like you wanted me." Said Wade as he got really close to Ally

"Really did I give a look like this?" Ally asked as she gave a look that she usually gave to Wade

"Why yes you did." Said Wade no longer able to control himself kissed Ally with all the passion and lust he held in him for her and she kissed back with just as much passion and lust she had for him bottled up then he went down to kissing her neck and she moaned then he took off her shirt and bra and kissed her hard and rough again while roughly fondling her breasts and she moaned loud in the kiss and took Wade's shirt off and they continued to kiss.

"Ally I forgot something in there can I come in?" Adam asked as he knocked on the door

"Damn it Adam I'm about to take a shower please leave me alone whatever you forgot I'll give to you later ok." Said Ally

"Ok grumpy I'll leave you alone." Said Adam as he left

"Do you always lie to your brother like that?" Asked Wade

"Maybe." Said Ally as she had a small smile

"You really are a bad girl." Said Wade as he kissed her roughly

"Yes I am." Said Ally as she kissed him roughly and he pushed her against the wall and continued to kiss her roughly and she wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her neck roughly and went down and sucked on her right nipple roughly and she started to moan loudly

"Oh you like that huh babe?" Asked Wade as he switched nipples

"Oh yes." Breathed Ally as he went and took off her pants and underwear and she took off his trunks and smirked "I guess you're ego isn't the only thing that's big."

"You really think I would be small." Asked Wade

"No way babe." Said Ally as she kissed him hard "You're bigger than I expected."

"Why thank you babe." Said Wade as kissed her roughly "You know I really hate all this foreplay stuff where I get you ready and all. I like to skip straight to the fun."

"Finally someone gets me." Said Ally

"Just try keeping up with me babe." Said Wade

"Oh don't worry I will." Said Ally as Wade kissed her roughly and she kissed back roughly and without noticing he entered her and she screamed in the kiss

"What's wrong babe?" Asked Wade

"It's just been a long while since I had sex with anyone." Said Ally "Nothing to worry about."

"Sorry babe I didn't know." Said Wade letting her adjust to him

"Its ok babe I should be sorry for not telling you." Said Ally "But I just wanted to be with you so bad."

"I understand babe." Said Wade as he kissed her gently and she kissed back and after a few minutes he started moving and she started moving her hips with his movements then after a few more minutes she started tightening

"You're close already babe?" Asked Wade

"Yeah but I can go on for as long as you can." Said Ally

"Alright babe." Said Wade as he started moving again moaned at first with every movement then she started screaming his name with every movement as he smiled at her then after a few more thrusts they both screamed each other's name and came at the same time and Ally rested her head on his shoulder

"This was better than my dreams." Said Ally as she smiled

"I'm glad babe." Said Wade as he held on to Ally

"I better get ready to go to the hotel." Said Ally "I'll can shower there."

"Who did you come here with babe?" Asked Wade

"Nicki and Brie but I think they left without me." Said Ally

"I'll take you back and you can stay with me tonight." Said Wade

"Well...I don't know." Ally said as she blushed

"You thought we were only going to do this for one night?" Wade asked "You are sadly mistaken babe."

"Wait you would want to be with a person like me?" Asked Ally

"Of course babe." Said Wade "Honestly I can't get enough of you."

"I can't get enough of you either babe." Said Ally

"I'm glad." Said Wade "Now I'm not letting you go."

"I don't expect you to." Said Ally

_Me: How was that guys?_

_Barrett Muse: Loved it ;D_

_Me: Again Pervert -.-_

_Barrett Muse: Again proud of it ;D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D And I hope all of Barrett's Fan girls will like as well :D :D :D_


End file.
